fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valedictory Showdown: The Final Push!
---- The sun shone brilliantly in Crocus' azure sky as white, feathery clouds dotted themselves all across the sapphire landscape that loomed above the Domus Flau stadium. Following the day's previous match between the likes of Galdrabok and Koma Inu, the crowd's spirits were elevated higher, causing them to roar with feverish expectations of the match that was about to follow. As barriers were put up and preparations were made, Libertus' representatives, Takudo and Clara, paced themselves towards the centre of Domus Flau's pitted grounds, soaking up the excitement that luminously radiated from the crowd's screams and shouts. Among the two mages, Takudo advanced with the first protocol of any battle procedure, and that was to analyze his opponents. "I hate to engage in battle with girls, but I can't afford to pull any punches...I'm afraid it can't be helped..." Takudo noted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Looking over to Clara, he began to wonder what thoughts were coursing through her mind at a time like this, his lifeless face fixated on her mechanical tail. Following Takudo Clara made sure to analyze both of her opponents, her hood over her head as she calmly looked forward. The score not looking good for Libertus, Clara hoped to rectify this with a victory here and now. Being a little shorter then Takudo but knowing she support him in this upcoming duel, her mechanical tail hid itself from sight. Hoping no one would poke at her so to speak wound from her lose at the day 2 round she participated in as she took off her hood and gave a short bow of respect to the opposing team hoping for a bit more respect then the respect she received in her day 2 round. She then stood awaiting for the round to start. A look of confidence sat on Homura's face, her red lipstick covered lips upturned in a smug smile as she stood beside her partner in the middle of the arena, eyeing her opponents through her glasses. Unlike the first day of the GMG she was no hung over, unsatisfied with her guild's current place in the games she decided it was best to stay sober and at her best for the fight ahead. She didn't feel as though she had too much to worry about in their upcoming fight however, she was up against an earth mage just above half her own age and a girl with metal arms. She had little doubt her greater combat experience and the advantage she had with her ability to manipulate metal along with her partner's own power would be able to take on the mages that stood before them. "I assure you I haven't been a girl in quite some time but I'll take that as a compliment. I'm glad you don't plan to underestimate us, wouldn't want this to be over before it even started. Ain't that right, Nina?" He spoke in an arguably cocky tone, adjusting her glasses as she opened her spell book. "Let's put these young lads in their place." A sense of superiority oozed from Nina's stand as she eyed her opponents, taking a lasting look at Clara and her machia limbs, she almost felt ashamed to be doing this. She appeared so young and innocent that it almost felt disgraceful to put her on the same field as her and Homura. However, Libertus believed her to be a mighty participant, enough so to make her the representant of their guild. Nina returned her bow, ever so slightly before turning to Homura. "I would say that I agree. However, children do not respond well to rough handling the first thing one does. So let's take it a bit gentle for starters." She spoke as she utilized her Data-Make to fashion herself a sidearm, a hand cannon. loaded with Data-ade ammunition, she aimed her gun towards Takudo. "Don't worry, lad. I've loaded it with dulled practice rounds for when you're hit." She spoke as she rapidly unloaded two bullets at chest height. "So she's targeting me first, huh?" Taking a hint from Nina's posture and hand gestures, Takudo quickly conjured up an earthen wall as to provide protection against the rounds which were to be fired from Nina's cannon, taking extra measures in increasing the thickness and density of the wall within the few seconds he had to put up defences. A matter of seconds passing, a loud thud could be heard from where Takudo stood at on the other side of his wall. After Nina's cascade of bullets were verified to have ended by a pause in her gunfire, Takudo disengaged his Earth-Make on the uprooted wall before him, causing it to disintegrate and return back to its former state as grains of the earth. As his earthen wall fell to disperse amongst the arena's soil, Takudo emerged from the falling earth, revealing the anatomy of his framework to his foes as his Earth-Make Cannon '''bombarded them with dozens of spiked projectiles at alarming rates. "You can try to put us in our place, but I'm afraid that'll be a difficult task for some who's exceeded their "youth" such as yourselves!" Takudo implied, a hint of cockiness becoming apparent in his voice. Observing both her opponents and the creation of a sidearm, and a hand cannon, both she viewed lacked the necessary power to harm her regardless of ammunition type. Takudo's attitude seemed to at least gain the focus of one of her opponents leaving Homura to her. Following her usual opener to test them she activated her '''Titanic Arms augment as two large metallic arms enveloped her regular arms completing their activation. Seemingly wasting no time she aimed her hands at both Homura and Nina before out of her fingers joining Takudo's bombardment of projectiles with her own projectiles of bullets at both of her opponents a sort of swarm of bullets being fired at high velocity out of Clara's fingertips. As they fired her mechanical tail reappeared on standby for after the projectile storm ends the next stage of this fight would surely test the metals of both teams to their utmost limits. Homura opened her tome, holding out her hand as the first spell on the first page on the book contained the spell she needed to counter the earth projectiles flying toward her and her teammate. Earth Cutter, one of the two most basic spells of earth magic which allowed Earth Magic users to cut through solid stone like wet paper. Sending out her "wall" of ethernano, the earth projectiles were shattered to pieces by the invisible force which only affected things such as stone, dirt, sand, and thanks to Homura's mastery of the magic, metals. This allowed her to also destroy the bullets fired by Clara's attack. Once the barrage of bullets had been disposed of, she moved to a more offensive approach, she reached out her free hand, snapping her fingers to create an explosion to encompass the two targets and burn them. "Sorry Nina, I've never really been known for me gentle touch. I more of a "do what you gotta do" type of Gal. How're you two handling the heat over there?!" She asked with a smug smile as she looked to see what damage her attack had done. Category:Grand Magic Games Category:Grand Magic Games X805